


Skin Deep

by kallistob



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Feels, Gellert Grindelwald (flashback), Graves sucks Theseus off and it's glorious, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Percival Graves, a lot of kisses, at least when it comes to anal, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Graves’ last encounter with Grindelwald almost resulted in his death. He hadn't expected anyone to care, until Theseus Scamander showed up on his doorstep, late at night.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> boiiiiiiii i am back with shameless porn bc of reasons. and a tiny wee bit of feels. 
> 
> this is a very, very belated birthday present for Funkzpiel. i hope you'll like it, friend <3

  
It had been yet another long day.

Graves huffed, as he lit up his cigarette with a snap of his fingers, before grabbing a pair of leather gloves in his coat pocket and slipping them on. He tilted his head at the doorman and received a polite, “Good night, Director Graves,” for his troubles before stepping outside, the cold air of New York greeting him. He took in the sight of the empty street, considering whether he should walk or apparate home. It had to be past midnight ; the silence around him only troubled by a giggling couple holding hands as they passed by on the sidewalk opposite him.

Seraphina was the only one who worked later than him. Graves grimaced slightly in sympathy as he started making his way down the street, face half hidden by the collar of his coat. He settled for walking, not in any hurry to get home despite how tired he felt.

After all, he thought with a twinge of bitterness, it’s not like he had anyone waiting for him, did he?

Graves threw his cigarette to the ground, his scowl deepening. He’d had these kind of fleeting thoughts more and more often these days, without really knowing why. He’d stare at Auror Adler’s wedding ring with longing before catching himself doing it. He'd idly ask how Seraphina’s daughter was doing and hide his sigh in his cup of coffee.

He didn’t know why he felt so lonely.

It never bothered him before. He’d made a choice, by accepting the position of Director of Magical Security. He knew he would never be able to form a family - the risk was too great. It was too dangerous for anyone to get close to him; a man like Graves was targeted on all sides, and he could not allow himself to be vulnerable when he had the weight of the country resting on his shoulders. He simply couldn’t.

And yet.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ . God knows he did - he found many people attractive. They were beautiful and fierce, intelligent and passionate, driven and caring. They were both men and women, but they were all his subordinates, and even though Graves knew most of them wanted him too - he simply couldn’t. So he sat back and watched relationships form, warned them against the dangers of being distracted by love, and he witnessed their happiness from afar. He did his best to protect them all and make sure they got home at the end of the day, because _they_ had people who cared whether they lived or die.

And he was fine with it, up until a couple of months ago. Now he found himself wistfully  thinking back of the few failed relationships he’d had, of the couple of one night stands here and there. When was the last time he allowed himself such simple, mindless pleasure?  

“Too long, Percival. Way too long,” he muttered.

He wasn’t far from his house now. Barely five minutes.

Mind made up, he started pondering which places he should visit during the weekend. He couldn't look for anything serious, that didn't change, but he could have at least one night of fun. Hopefully it would soothe him and he would be able to think with a clear head again. 

The building he lived in loomed ahead, and Graves thought tiredly that he wasn't sure if he had any strength left to take a shower when a sight made him stop in his tracks.

Despite the late hour, there was a man standing in front of the building. Even though his body was angled towards him, Graves couldn’t make out his features from where he stood. He narrowed his eyes, his wand slipping from his wrist holster to rest in his hand, where he gripped it tightly.

The stranger took out his wand as well.

Percival tensed, a spell on the tip of his tongue, adrenaline rising despite his exhaustion - but the man only laughed and cast _Lumos_ , illuminating his face.

Percival opened his mouth, his heartbeat picking up scattato speed.

Theseus stood there, exactly as he remembered him - messy hair, stubble on his jaw, blue eyes and a smile that could undo Graves as easily as it could shape him.

“Percival,” Theseus said warmly. “Took you long enough to get home. I worried MACUSA ate you up.”

“Theseus,” Percival said, but he didn’t move. He had swallowed audibly, throat clicking. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. Grindelwald escaped, and there are rumors that he will come to America. I heard about that last raid - heard you were hurt.”

Graves nodded slowly, still not reassured. He pointed his wand at Theseus, who rolled his eyes at him but raised his hands up in surrender. “Why didn’t you come to MACUSA directly? You know I would have received you.”

“I tried. You think I enjoy waiting in the cold? I don't. I took the floo and arrived in the middle of the afternoon, but I was told you were away. So I waited. Then I strolled around New York, with the promise that someone would send me a Patronus once you were back, but it never came. After a while I just decided to come here and wait for you.”

Percival relaxed a bit. There were a handful of people who knew where he lived, and Theseus was one of them. The fact that the man waited for him here should have been reason enough for Percival to let down his guard.

“And,” Theseus said, and in the light of his wand Graves could see his lopsided smile, “If you’re still unconvinced that I mean no harm, I can quote back to you the desperate words you uttered the last time we were intimate.”

Graves stilled, feelings his face heat up as he blushed fiercely. He tucked his wand back into his holster, hissing. “You idiot. Someone could hear you.”

“There's no one outside at this hour, save for a pair of workaholics that I know, and one of them is me.”

“Still,” Graves said skeptically. “I thought you minded.”

Theseus shrugged. “I did.”

“I… see,” Percival said, ignoring the hope he felt blooming in his chest. “Made your peace with it?”

“Kind of,“ Theseus said, smiling. “You inspired me. Won't you invite me home?”

Percival didn't reply. He’d never talked to anyone about his story with Theseus. And he knew Theseus hadn’t either. He wasn’t comfortable with admitting his attraction to men, and Percival respected that. When the war was over, Theseus hadn’t wished to pursue what they had any further, and while it broke Graves’ heart at the time, he’d retreated and tried to forget he ever felt anything more than friendship for Theseus Scamander.

And now the man had to come on his doorstep, in the middle of the night, and claim loudly that they had been together. Theseus didn't seem drunk. So what changed?

Percival stepped closer, now able to see Theseus more clearly, and he realized he’d been lying to himself.

Theseus looked older, but he was still as beautiful as the day Percival met him, and when Theseus closed his arms around him in an achingly familiar gesture, Percival sighed.

He could never  _not_ be attracted to this man. It was simply impossible. He wondered if Theseus knew. Wondered if he cared.

Their hug lasted a bit longer than strictly necessary.

“Come on,” Theseus said softly, waving to the building’s entrance. “We have much to talk about.”

Graves agreed, unlocking the door and leading Theseus up the stairs.

-

He tugged off his coat, then his scarf and prompted Theseus to do the same, sending the clothes over on the rack with a careless wave of his hand.

Theseus emitted a low, appreciative whistle at the display of wandless magic and Graves felt himself blush again, much to his embarrassment. Theseus had that effect on him - the ability to make him flustered, as if he were a simple schoolgirl with a crush. He hated himself for reacting this way, still, even after Theseus made it clear that he was no longer interested in Graves as more than a friend.  

Percival molded his features into something neutral, forced himself to pay no mind to Theseus’ presence behind his back as he walked into the living room. “You want a drink?”

“Please,” Theseus said, inclining his head. “I’ll have whatever you’re having. Unless you have tea, in which case -”

“I’m a coffee kind of person,” Percival deadpanned. “You know that. Especially given the ungodly hour.”

Theseus pursued his lips, pouting, and Percival looked away, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the other man. Damn it, he was stronger than this.

“Anything stronger than coffee?”

“Giggle water or whiskey,” Percival offered. “But you won’t catch me dead drinking the first one.”

Theseus nodded. “One glass of whiskey for me, then. Isn't alcohol prohibited in America?”

“Only for No-Majs,” Percival agreed. He took his wand in hand again and pointed it at a cabinet, sending two tumblers and a bottle of alcohol flying over the low table in front of the couch. “Not for us.”

Theseus took a seat and Percival imitated him, focusing on the alcohol. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Theseus said, amused, as he and Percival clinked their glasses against each other. Theseus tilted his head back and drank deeply, closing his eyes - his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Graves was so busy staring that he missed his mouth and spilled his own drink over his clothes.

“For the love of --”

Before Theseus had time to say anything Graves had already cleaned up the mess, and he was leaning back against the couch, heaving a sigh. “Sorry. I’m tired.”

“You are,” Theseus said, and contrary to what Graves expected his voice held no mockery. “You should take better care of yourself.”

“Can’t,” Graves said, straightening up. “Not with all the shit there is in this city. Without mentioning fucking Grindelwald.”

“Ah, him.” Theseus carefully placed his own glass back on the table and crossed his legs, staring at Graves. “A pain in our arses, that man. Have you made any progress?”

“None,” Graves said bitterly. “As far as we know he could be in Sudan or camping in Central Park.”

“You led an attack against him.”

“I did. He made a meal out of all of us.”

“You were hurt,” Theseus said mournfully. “I’m sorry. He was under British jurisdiction at the time, we should have been able to keep him contained.”

“I’m fine,” Percival grunted. “I don't blame you. Bastard is hard to catch.” He took off his cufflinks and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, beckoning Theseus closer so he could look at the long, white scar spanning the entirety of Graves’ forearm. “Gave me another scar to add to the collection, is all. Injured a couple of my Aurors so bad they’re still healing in the hospital ward.” He paused. “I don’t know why he spared me when he so clearly had the upper hand.”

_He could remember it. His team, walking towards the house Grindelwald had been sighted in, wands at the ready, swift and silent. Then the powerful blast, sending all the Aurors to their feet._

_His ears rang with the force of it as he forced himself to rise up once again, eyes on Grindelwald’s silhouette as he advanced upon them, barely moving but blocking every spell thrown his way with ease. The only indication of effort was his face, twisted into an ugly grimace as he marched with a single minded goal - beat them all and leave._

_Percival saw Aurors falling left and right, and he tried to retaliate the best he could, calling Grindelwald’s attention to him by sending an Unforgivable his way. Grindelwald had laughed then, and blocked the curse, making Percival’s heart skip a beat. That was impossible. That was -_

_“Mr. Graves, my dear,” Grindelwald had said. “You have to_ mean _it. Here, let me show you.”_

_He sent an electric blue light flying towards Graves, and Graves found that he couldn't move at all until the spell hit him, and his world dissolved into pain._

Theseus trailed his index finger down Percival’s scar. “A bone shattering curse.”

“Yeah,” Percival grimaced. “A nasty one at that. I was lucky backup made it in time - I was helpless.”

“Why…” Theseus swallowed, voice small. “You could have died. Why do you think he spared you?”

“I don’t know,” Percival said tiredly. “He’s powerful, entirely unpredictable and convinced that what he’s doing is right. He’s dangerous.”

“He is,” Theseus agreed quietly. “I want him behind bars as much as you do. He has to make a mistake some day, and when he does - we’ll get him.”

“Damn right we will,” Percival agreed, rolling his sleeve back down. “Anyway. I really don’t want to talk about him right now, Thes. Unless you have news for me?”

Theseus shook his head. “As I said - I just wanted to see you.”

“I’ve been hurt thousands of times before,” Percival pointed out. “You never came.”

“This was different. You were at the hands of a maniac, Percival. You were almost killed, so forgive me for being worried sick - letters are all well and good, but through a letter, I can’t hold you in my arms and make sure you’re alright.” Theseus took Percival’s hands in his. “Through a letter, I can’t touch you.” He brought Percival’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly, closing his eyes as if unwilling to see Graves’ reaction to his loving gestures. “And I can’t kiss you.”

“Theseus,” Percival said slowly, his heart fluttering. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not sure,” Theseus admitted, voice barely above a whisper, breath ghosting over Graves’ knuckles. “I just know that when I heard about what happened I was - upset. More so than I had any right to be for a friend, even a best friend.”

“You said you didn’t want me,” Percival argued, trying to make Theseus let go. “For years. You said we were over.”

“I know. But I didn't want to,” Theseus said, voice pleading. “I was scared, Percival. At first I thought that this was the best solution for both of us, but I was a fool - I could never forget you. The more we exchanged letters, the more I was drawn back to you. Oh, I fought it. My parents were still pressuring me to marry, I couldn’t keep having feelings for a man who was an ocean away, a man whom I’d rejected myself. I couldn’t keep having feelings for a _man_ , period. Percival, please - look at me.”

Percival couldn’t. He couldn’t hear this, not right now, not ever. He closed his eyes as if that would make Theseus go away, his head tilted to the side. His heart was welling up with emotions he couldn’t name, feeling ready to burst at the seams, and it shouldn't have happened - he wasn’t supposed to feel this way for Theseus, not again. Not after all this time.

Theseus placed his hands on either side of Graves’ face, forcing Graves to face him once again.

“Percival, please -”

“You think I’m just going to smile at you and welcome you home?” Percival asked, voice raspy. His eyes were still closed. “I could have anyone I wanted, what the fuck, Theseus - hmm!”

Theseus kissed him.

Percival opened his eyes, and all he could see was Theseus’ lashes, so close to his own. Theseus kept kissing him urgently, feverishly, his stubble grazing Graves’ chin, his hands tightening on his jaw.

Theseus kissed him one last time and drew back, his breath short. Percival was utterly speechless, his mouth tingling with the feeling of Theseus’ lips pressed against his own.

“And then,” Theseus said, his breath smelling of mint and whiskey, “And then we kept writing to each other, and I slowly realized it was _useless_ to fight it. Useless. But I wasn’t ready to come back to you, not yet. I - I knew I wouldn’t be welcome. I had sex with other men, I tried to forget you, but it didn’t work.

“And then I received the news that you’d been badly injured, almost killed at the hands of Grindelwald, and I didn’t think - I just took the first ship I could. And here I am. With you. Would you -” Theseus looked down, taking a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were wet as he looked back at Percival. “Would you give me another chance?”

Percival slowly took Theseus’ hands away from his own face, holding them in his lap, his vision blurred with unshed tears. Theseus’ hands were bigger than his own, covered in sparse ginger hair, his nails perfectly manicured.

His fingers tightened around Percival’s as he whispered a soft, pleading, “Percival? Please say something.”

“I should slap you,” Percival grunted. Theseus gulped, but he didn’t protest. “I should say no. I should throw you out. Maybe I will.”

Percival looked up at Theseus, determined to do just that, to save himself the pain - and everything in him melted as he met Theseus’ eyes, just as he knew it would.

“I hate you,” he said flatly, not meaning a word of it. “Years, Theseus. _Years_.”

Theseus laughed shakily, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I know. I'm sorry. Is that a yes?”

“No,” Graves said, his voice not sounding like his own.

Theseus smiled at him. Percival slowly lifted his hand, brushing his thumb over Theseus’ cheek, and Theseus turned his head to place a kiss to Percival’s palm.

“Theseus,” Percival murmured.

Theseus leaned in close, and Percival’s eyes fluttered shut.

Graves felt Theseus’ lips moving along his jaw, then down his neck. He shivered even as he bared his throat to receive more. He was so tired.

Theseus kept placing soft, little, maddening kisses over his neck as he gently encouraged him to lean back against the pillows. He placed his hands on either side of Percival’s body, arms bearing his weight. He loomed over Graves, smiling down at him when he opened his eyes, and then he leaned in once more. Graves felt the barest hint of teeth at his earlobe.

“I want you, Percival,” Theseus confessed in Graves’ ear, his voice low and dark. “God help me, I do. Will you have me?”

Percival’s only response was to grab Theseus’ face and kiss him as hard as he could.

Theseus collapsed against him, taken by surprise, but Graves felt him smile against his mouth. Their lips barely left each other as Graves repositioned them until Theseus was sitting on Percival’s lap, straddling him, and Percival nearly growled as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to this man.

Theseus licked into his mouth and Percival sucked on his tongue, Theseus humming in appreciation at this move. They kissed again and again, Theseus’ hands traveling down Percival’s chest, Percival’s own resting in the low of Theseus back, not quite daring to touch him below the belt yet. Their hips were slowly grinding against each other, and Percival felt his desire swelling. Theseus was driving him mad. 

Theseus suckled on Graves’ lower lip, hard, and Percival finally dared to take a hold of Theseus’ ass, cupping both cheeks in his hands, kneading and feeling him. Theseus hid his face in the crook of Graves’ shoulder as he pressed Theseus closer to him, feeling Theseus’ hard cock against his own through the fabric of their pants.

Theseus bit Percival’s earlobe. Graves tilted his head back, a moan escaping him, and he heard Theseus chuckle more than he saw him. He opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly; the atmosphere in the room felt hot and stifling, and he found Theseus grinning at him. The other man lifted his hips up and sat again on Percival's lap. He shifted some more, and Graves made a choking sound as Theseus blindly dragged his ass up and down the hardness of Percival’s cock.

“Good?” Theseus said breathlessly. “Fuck, Percival, you’re gorgeous like this -”

“Bed,” Percival said urgently, his brain seemingly unwilling to form a proper sentence. “Bed, now, quickly.”

Theseus kissed him a few times again before they managed to get up. Percival lead him to the bedroom, the both of them stopping a few times to exchange heated kisses, Theseus seemingly unable to get enough of Graves’ mouth. He gladly returned the sentiment. If felt so good.

An idea formed in Percival’s mind as they stumbled their way to Percival’s room, and as soon as the door was closed, he acted on it. He gripped Theseus by the waist and backed him up until Theseus was trapped between the wall and him, and Percival kissed him hungrily, his hands fumbling with Theseus’ belt buckle.

“Oh,” Theseus said as he understood Graves’ intentions. “Oh, yes -”

Graves was forced to look down at his hands to see what he was doing; Theseus kissed every inch of Graves’ face he could reach as he unbuttoned Theseus’ pants and pulled his cock out, vanishing Theseus’ underwear with an impatient snap of his finger in the process. Theseus’ cock bobbed free, flushed and hard and long, just as Percival remembered it.

Percival fell to his knees, and Theseus swore loudly.

Percival cocked his brow, closing his fist around Theseus, slowly starting to drag his hand up and down the shaft, the foreskin sliding to reveal the angry-looking head of his cock, right in front of him where it begged to be kissed. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You don’t - you don’t know what you look like, like this,” Theseus said, wild. Percival hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the head of Theseus’ cock.  “ _You_ \- oh, fuck, yes, that feels good, yes -”

Percival released him, his hand continuing to stroke Theseus, aided by Percival’s saliva now coating half of Theseus’ length. He’d choked trying to take it deeper, and Percival glared at the dick he held in his hand, determined to make it good for Theseus even if he was thoroughly out of practice.

He kissed the tip and took Theseus in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head before giving quick little licks along the slit. He breathed and took Theseus deeper, delighting in the deep groan he heard above him as he worked. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, encouraged by the sounds Theseus made, as he tried to take him deeper still. Theseus wove his fingers in Graves’ hair, gently encouraging him to go deeper, and he did his best to relax his jaw and follow Theseus’ lead, mindful of his teeth. He choked, teared up, and Theseus let him draw back, but his hands did not leave him.

Graves hollowed his cheeks, his hand working around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and gave particular attention to the head, remembering what he liked himself. His knees ached but Percival tried to pay it no mind, focusing instead on bringing his other hand up to lightly caress the sensitive skin behind Theseus’ balls.

“Fuck yes, Percy, that’s it, that’s it... “

Graves spat on Theseus’ cock and took him into his mouth again, tasting precome on his tongue. He pulled off once more to work him with his hand, slowly. He did not want Theseus to come just yet. If he came, it would be with Percival inside him or not at all.

He smirked at Theseus, finding the man with his eyes closed, smiling, his teeth digging into his lower lip. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, yes,” Theseus nodded, opening his eyes. “I am.”

“Hm.” Graves licked him from base to tip once more, then he grimaced. “My knees are killing me, though.”

Theseus laughed. “I bet they are. Come on, get up.”

Percival did, wincing at the crack in his legs - and then Theseus was on him, kissing him deeply, searching for the hints of himself on Percival’s tongue. Percival smiled against him as Theseus used wandless magic to swiftly undo Percival’s tie, then the buttons of his waistcoat, then his shirt - muttering something about the ridiculous amount of layers Percival wore.

Percival laughed, then moaned as Theseus’ hands roamed down his chest, appreciating the shape of his body molded by training. “You’re perfect.”

Percival kissed him again, then pulled back. “Hang on -” He made quick work of undoing his own belt and stepping out of his pants, vanishing his underwear just like he’d done with Theseus’ and divesting himself of his waistcoat, leaving him in just his haphazardly opened shirt and his socks and garters. “Much better.”

Theseus pulled him close again and Percival groaned as Theseus closed his fingers around his cock, stroking him a few times. “What shall we do about this, Mr. Graves?”

“Keep - keep doing what you’re doing, it’s perfect,” Graves said. “It's - _hmmm_.”

“Ah, but you see,” Theseus said, hand still closed around Percival’s shaft but not moving anymore. “I was rather hoping you would come with me inside you tonight.”

Percival opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

It had always been him on top, with any partner - including Theseus. They’d only done it a couple of times but Percy had been the one to prep him, reassure him, and then make him scream as he pounded into him harder and faster at Theseus’ demand.

The thought of Theseus doing that to him…

Percival swallowed. “I …”

“Only if you want to, of course,” Theseus said quickly, reassuring. “But I really want to do it this way for once, and - and I think you’ll like it.”

Percival had experimented with himself. A few fingers, up his ass, brushing against something that felt so good it was almost too much and he forced himself to retreat in fright.

But if someone else did it for him, maybe…

If Theseus did it for him, then…

The images his mind conjured for him were enough to bring his cock back to full hardness, and he found himself nodding, trying to cease the trembling of his body. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Theseus asked worriedly.

“I said yes,” Percival said, determined. “I want you inside me.”

Theseus smiled.

-

They made their way to the bed where Theseus pushed him down, slowly crawling above him. Percival arched his back, wordlessly asking for more contact. Theseus laughed but made no move to kiss him, forcing Graves to impatiently tug at the lapels of Theseus’ shirt to bring him down. He felt Theseus’ teeth against his lips, and he kissed him again and again as if he were starving and the taste of Theseus’ lips was salvation.

He slipped his hands under Theseus’ shirt and Theseus understood, lifting his arms up to allow Graves to take off the offending piece of clothing. Graves took him in, his cock weeping at the sight of Theseus’ well built chest, the freckles splattered over his skin, the scars decorating his body, the trail of hair leading down to Theseus’ erect sex. He was magnificent, built to lead, to fight, to fuck.

Graves used wandless magic to vanish both their socks and garters, to take off his own watch and a necklace Theseus wore, and then they were finally both naked, skin sliding against skin as Theseus kissed him deeply. Percival wrapped his hand around both their cocks and Theseus threw his head back, cursing, before he grabbed Percival’s hand and forced him to stop. Percival whined - he didn’t know if he would last much longer, fuck or no fuck. The simple fact of having Theseus naked above him was already overwhelming.

Theseus gripped Graves’ wrists and forced Graves’ hands above his head, breathing deeply in an effort to calm down. Percival closed his eyes and forced himself to do the same, even if that last gesture sent his heart racing again. He liked being pinned by Theseus like that a bit too much.

Theseus laughed, short of breath. “You’re going to kill me.”

“I could say the same,” Percival said, then smiled when he felt Theseus’ lips against his own again. They kissed slowly, both of them unable to stop rocking back and forth against each other, moaning each time their cocks touched until Theseus put a stop to it again, with great effort.

“We’re never going to make it, are we?” Percival said even as Theseus knelt between his spread legs and stroked his thighs softly, shifting closer. “Come on, Thes.”

“Eager?”

“Well you made such beautiful sounds the last time I was inside you, I want to know what it feels like - uh?”

Percival tensed up. Theseus was smearing something cold over his skin, touching Percival behind his balls and pressing in the crack of Percival’s ass, searching for his hole, and then he felt a finger, massaging around his rim lightly.

It felt - weird. Percival made another curious sound, unwilling to actually articulate words for Theseus to go further. But Theseus seemed to understand. Percival felt Theseus’ finger slowly breach him and he held his breath until Theseus’ finger was all the way in.

“Alright?” Theseus said.

“Uh,” Percival replied. “W - weird. Burns. But I don’t dislike it.” And he did not. The burn did not hurt, the slick Theseus had conjured on his fingers helping with the intrusion. Theseus slowly pumped his finger in and out of Graves’ body until Graves nodded at him.

“Adding a second,” Theseus warned him. Percival braced himself. But the second finger, like the first, barely hurt as Theseus penetrated and then stretched him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Percival said. “Good - _oh!_ ”

Theseus smirked at him, smug. “Here?”

“Oh - oh, fuck!” Percival’s hands gripped the sheets, his toes curling as Theseus pressed against that spot inside him again, sending pleasure rippling through his body. “Oh fuck, oh yes, Thes -”

“I think you’re ready,” Theseus said when Graves closed his eyes. He started pulling out but Graves grabbed his wrist and pressed Theseus’ fingers into him, as deep as he could, desperately chasing that feeling again.

“Please,” he whimpered.

Theseus obliged him. He curled his fingers once again and drove them hard into Graves, hitting his prostate each time, making his mouth fall open and mindless sounds tumble from his lips.

He pulled out and kissed his way up Graves’ chest. His cock was leaking, smearing precome over his belly, and Theseus was no better - he didn’t know how long he would last.

“Ready, darling?”

“Fuck, yes,” Graves said, laughing. “Come on. Yes.”

Theseus took his place and gripped Graves’ hips once again, aligning his cock with Graves’ hole. He muttered the slickness spell twice, making sure there would be minimal pain, before pressing the head of his cock at Graves’ entrance and slowly easing his way inside.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow fuck, that hurts,” Percival hissed, holding up his hand. “Hang on, hang on - pull out -”

Theseus did as he was told. Percival took a deep breath, before guiding Theseus back where he wanted him. “Okay, go slow.”

Theseus entered him ever so slowly. Percival guided him through it, setting the pace until Theseus was more than halfway in.

“Okay,” Percival said, gritting his teeth. “Go on.”

Theseus did, slow like they had done for the past couple of minutes. Percival didn’t say anything so he gave him more, and more, until he was all the way inside Percival’s body, balls flush against Percival’s ass.

Percival’s mouth was open, his eyes closed. Theseus tried to regulate his own breathing, to stave off his orgasm, tried to think of anything else other than _hot, wet, tight, so good, fuck._

“ _Move_ ,” Percival said in a whisper.

Theseus pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

“Oh -- ooh?”

He did it again, and again, listening for Percival’s reactions. “Good?”

Percival hummed, apparently unable to speak.

“Is it the right spot?” Theseus asked as he thrust home once more. Percival shook his head, so Theseus shifted slightly. This time when he slammed back in Percival gasped, and Theseus grinned wolfishly. “Oh, I got you, darling.”

And then he picked up pace brutally, without warning.

“Oh oh oh _oh_ ! Oh _fuck_ , oh yes, _yes yes yes_ \--”

“Oh yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck!” Graves cried out. “Right there, Thes, right there, right there -”

Theseus slowed down his pace, trying to make the pleasure last. Percival lay shivering beneath him, his mouth emitting little sounds Theseus wasn’t sure Percival was aware of making each time Theseus entered him again.

“You ready, darling?”

“W - what…?”

Theseus sped up once more.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Theseus, _yes_ \--”

Percival was nearly sobbing at this point. Theseus tried not to feel too victorious, but it was hard when you had the Director of Magical Security lying beneath you and begging for your cock.

“How’s that?”

“Go faster,” Percival said, “Faster - ah, ah, ah, fuck -”

Theseus obeyed him. This time he did not hold himself back, slamming into Percival with enough force to make the bed shake, feeling his own orgasm building. His fingers dug into Graves’ hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and Percival moaned like a whore, utterly lost in pleasure as Theseus fucked him with all he had.

He accidentally slipped out fully and Percival cursed at him. “No! Mercy Lewis, come back - _yes_ -”

Theseus thrusts back in even as he let out a little laugh. “Mercy Lewis, come back,” he echoed, chuckling.

He knew Percival would have told him to shut the fuck up if he was in his right mind. As it was, Theseus recognized the telltale signs of orgasm coursing through Graves’ body when his hole tightened around Theseus  - and so he went faster still, rough and violent and punishing.

He closed his hand around Percival’ cock, pumping a few times, and it was all Graves needed to tumble over the edge, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came all over his own chest. Theseus followed, groaning deeply as he finished inside him, pace slowing down to gentle waves as he rode out his orgasm before slipping out of Graves and collapsing on top of him.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, both Percival and him unable to move. Theseus eventually rolled over to stop crushing Graves and laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling.

“Wow.”

Percival had his eyes closed, his hands laying at his sides, completely fucked out. A smile tugged at his lips, and Theseus found himself returning it. He rolled over to kiss Percival softly on the mouth, then watched as Percival’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hello,” Percival purred.

“Hello,” Theseus said, smiling. “Are you alright?”

“Never better.” Percival turned his head towards Theseus, then smiled genuinely, stealing Theseus’ breath away. “That was the best idea ever, Thes. Feels so good.”

Theseus kissed him again. “I’m glad,” he said, kissing Percival, “that you -” another kiss, “loved it so much.”

“Understatement of the century,” Graves said. He stretched before relaxing once more, stroking Theseus’ cheek with his hand, looking at him with so much fondness it made Theseus’ heart ache.

He didn’t deserve this man. Percival should have thrown him out. He should have found someone else in all the years since they’d known each other. But he hadn’t.

It seemed that just like Theseus, he’d loved and waited, and they were both ridiculous.

“I love you,” Theseus said softly.

Percival kissed his hand. “You were a right asshole, Theseus Scamander. But I'm glad you came here to see me. To _be_ with me. We're going to have to make up for lost time, but I'd say you're doing quite well so far.”

“Why, thank you, darling.” Theseus said, laughing, his eyes wrinkling at the corners, his face glowing. Percival’s heart melted. “I'm happy you gave me another chance.”

“Of course I did,” Percival said quietly, the untold _I love you too_ not making it past his lips. God, they were both pathetic.

But when Theseus kissed him, it didn't matter.

Nothing else mattered, save for the man in his arms. This time Percival had no intentions of ever letting go.

-

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, i'm @thegaypumpingthroughyourveins. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the fic <3


End file.
